This invention relates to a thin-type display device comprising a flat first wall, a second wall, means for generating electrons, and at least one flat, apertured element between the first wall and the second wall, the space between the first wall and the second wall being sealed vacuum-tight.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,250, a description is given of a display device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph, and of a method of manufacturing such a display device. The known display device, which is a gas-discharge display device, comprises a front plate (the first wall) and a back plate (the second wall) between which one or more plate-shaped, apertured spacing members are situated. The space between the first wall and the second wall is sealed vacuum-tight. A discharge gas is present in said space.
Other display devices of the type mentioned above are, for example, thin display devices which operate according to the field-emission principle, LCD devices which are driven by means of plasma discharges, and display devices in which electrons are guided from electron sources, via electron-transport ducts, to phosphor elements.
In the known display device, the first wall and the second wall are fused together by means of a glass-solder connection. This connection is formed by stacking up the first wall, the second wall and the spacing member, the first wall being slightly smaller than the second wall, and by subsequently providing the side faces of the first wall with a glass suspension in a solution, for example, amyl acetate. After evaporation of the amyl acetate, this solution is heated for some time to approximately 440.degree. C., as a result of which the material melts without crystallizing, whereafter said material is exposed to a high temperature (approximately 485.degree. C.), thus causing it to liquefy and crystallize.
A disadvantage of the known display device is that the glass suspension is difficult to provide, and that there is a relatively great risk of leakage. A leak in the vacuum connection causes failure of the display device.